the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Roasted Guy
"Roasted Guy" is the seventeenth episode of the 13th season of the animated sitcom Family Guy, and the 247th episode overall. It aired on Fox in the United States on April 26, 2015, and is written by Andrew Goldberg and directed by Joe Vaux. Plot After watching a television commercial for a Dean Martin comedy roast, Peter asks his friends Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe to set up a roast for him. The roast starts with Quagmire making fun of Joe's disability and then making fun of Peter's retardation. But as jokes become more harsh from the other attendees that know Peter, Peter feels more and more humiliated and distraught. When it comes time for Peter to make his comment, Peter denounces everyone as not being his friends at all and runs out. The next day, he confesses that he is going to look for new friends with one of them being Principal Shepherd. Eventually at a coffee shop, three gossipy women named Janie, Becca, and Karen mistake him for one of the two baristas and they start becoming good friends. At home, as soon as Lois enters the kitchen where Peter and his new friends are, Becca ask Lois if she wants to join them for dinner, but Lois rejects her call and leaves upstairs to bathe Stewie. As soon as Lois leaves the girls start saying mean things about her, and Peter starts making fun of her too. When Brian sees that Peter is affronting Lois, he says that he should be protecting her instead. Peter admits to Lois that he and his friends have made fun of her behind her back, and she says that she knows and that women do it all the time. She even says that they probably make fun of him behind their back, which they do. As Peter tells Lois that she was right, Lois says that they should retaliate, lady-style. Starting with Becca, Peter states in his call to Lois that he cut her brakes so he could ruin her marriage, only to find that he cut his own brakes, causing him to drive through traffic. Next is Janie, where they ruin her dream of getting her daughter into the Olympics, with a disguised Peter outscoring her in the entry for the US Olympic Diving Team. Ending with Karen, they ruin her daughter's wedding by paying a busboy to stab the groom (though Peter also gets stabbed). At the Drunken Clam, Peter makes up with his old friends, who were unaware that Peter ditched them upon being angry with them. After Peter notes that guys are better than women, a title card illustrates the number of male writers for this show compared to Cherry Chevapravatdumrong being the sole current female writer. Reception The episode received an audience of 3.17 million, making it the second most watched show on Fox that night after The Simpsons episode "The Kids Are All Fight". References External links * * Category:2015 American television episodes Category:Family Guy (season 13) episodes Category:Roast (comedy)